Support is requested for a scientific meeting organized by the American Association for Cancer Research, Inc. (AACR). The conference is entitled "Steroid Receptors, Transcription Factors, and Gene Expression" and will be held at the Catamaran Hotel in San Diego, California, on February 10- 13, 1990. The Program Committee for this conference consists of Drs. Bert W. O'Malley, Chairperson and Principal Investigator; Ronald M. Evans; and Marc E. Lippman. The scientific purpose of the conference will be to bring to the attention of both laboratory and clinical scientists the relationships among steroid receptors, transcription factors, and gene expression as they relate to cancer biology. The invited speakers are well-known investigators in these fields. They will make 30- to 60-minute presentations. Approximately 150 other conference registrants will have the opportunity to present their own work during poster sessions. This conference is particularly timely because of rapid advances in three relevant areas of research. First, the recent cloning and biochemical analyses of receptor proteins which regulate gene expression have provided conceptual and experimental breakthroughs in the study of hormone action. Second, a series of studies of the structure of transcription factors allows us to place the role of receptors in context with other biological modifiers of gene function. Finally, it is well recognized that tumor genetics, initiation, growth, and metastasis are related to alterations in gene expression of the host cells. Participants will be drawn from a variety of scientific areas and all levels of training, from graduate students to senior scientists or physicians. It is therefore anticipated that the conference will result in a fruitful exchange of information that will enrich current research and suggest useful new conceptual insights into the genesis and propagation of the neoplastic state.